Defying the odds
by SelfProclaimedWord
Summary: Trunks meats Lavana, who happens to be the princess of a dying planet; Sie-Kia (Sie-Kia was once one of Vegeta-seis' moons). How far will Trunks go for her love?
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my ideas, which you can read below…

This is the first DBZ anime story thing that I'm posting. R&R and enjoy…

(My thoughts or explanations)

-Characters thoughts-

**8**Going somewhere else in the same time**8**

**1**somewhere else in chorological order**9**

Cough, snigger, sob…

Prelude

Deep in space far from the sun, on the dying planet Sie-kia, a teenaged girl with deep blue-black hair, silver eyes and ghostly white skin was saying her goodbyes.

"We love you, Lavana." Her mother said wiping her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this, I mean, it's well known how fierce and ruthless the Saiyans are and your not the strongest…" her father stopped seeing the determined look in her eyes.

"Father, I'm not going to Vegeta-sei to start a war. I'm to ask for there help. Surely they wouldn't turn down the princess of an ally Planet, would they?" Lavana Asked opening her space pods door.

"They haven't come yet."

"But they will, I'll beg if need be!"

"Don't beg, it's a sign of weakness to Sayians. Do be careful."

"I will, don't worry." Lavana said climbing into her space pod and sliding the door to.

-Now let's see, how do you set co-ordinates? - Lavana wondered, she had never traveled in a K57-2 before, but it was the only K model available.

Unfortunately the young Sie-Kia princess didn't know the great Sayian planet Vegeta-sei. Had been blown to almost twenty earth years ago and that the last Saiyans where living on a boring little planet called earth, which hadn't even explored out-side their own solar system yet.

Luckily she was unfamiliar with the K57-2 and didn't know that you had to set the co-ordinates backwards.

So what did you think? R&R me, sorry it was so short but I've never been good at Prologues and all.


	2. The Landing

Chapter 1. Landing

Trunks a half-Sayian, with lilac hair was sulking, "Why does mom, always send me to fetch the crystal Blue Hydromights?" (I newly discovered element on earth, very useful. It can be converted to energy) Trunks said blasting a rock to pieces and collecting the small blue crystals. The hairs on the back of his neck pricked, his Sayian senses where picking up a large object coming towards him at an alarming rate.

Trunks spun around to see a Space pod entering the atmosphere at a 90-degree angle. There were white sparks around it. It hit the earth, creating a small crater.

"Novice." Trunks tutted, "but who on earth would come to Earth?"

Trunks creped to the edge of the crater, hand at ready on his sword. A tall, fair skinned girl with blue-black hair staggered out of the crashed space pod. She was wearing a blue satin cat-suit with a thin milky coloured rope around her slender waist. Intrigued, Trunks slid down the crater for a better look.

"Gorma!" (Gorma is a curse in her language, probable the equivalent to darn) she cursed, "I'm on the wrong planet and my ships wrecked! Now what?"

"Hi there." Trunks said friendlily.

The girl turn to face him, her right arm was bleeding profusely, but that didn't taint her beauty.

"I'm Trunks. Pleased to meet you."

"Lavana, like wise." She said slightly taken aback –Why is no one this friendly on Sie-Kia or this cute. -

"That looks like it must hurt." Trunks said, "I can, um, treat it for you?"

Lavana smiled briefly, "I would appreciated it, but my ship…"

"You can't do much about your ship, while your arms hurt like that."

"To true, you're completely right."

"Cool just follow me then." Trunks said.

Trunks helped Lavana out of the crater. He quickly picked up the crystals he had dropped and lead the way.

"So what brings you to Earth?" Trunks asked.

"Earth, hu. Well it was an accident actually."

"Well where were you heading?"

"Vegeta-sei. I have to talk the Sayian king…" Lavana hesitated

"Good thing you came here then. Vegeta-sei was destroyed some time ago, you would have hit an asteroid belt."

"No!" Lavana cried, falling on her knees. "The Sayians were my planets only hope! Now it's going to be consumed by those rotten, evil, parasites!"

Trunks knelt down next to her and put a comforting hand on her good shoulder.

"Don't worry…"

"You don't understand, on my planet there are these huge fire breathing, earth eating worms! Nothing can stop them now." Lavana cried, "And I'm their Princess they were relying on me."

"Lavana, it while be alright." Trunks said quickly, "The last Saiyans are here. I'm one of them. I'll help you."

Lavana looked up at him with her tear-filled silver eyes. "But, I, thought Sayians where really fierce."

"You haven't met my father yet… lets go get you cleaned up."

So what you think? Please tell me cause I'm not posting any more unless you tell me. Luv Lavaada.


End file.
